Talk:Hounds Of Odious/@comment-28871309-20161105024055
I'd like to address this now. I don't care if I get banned in the process, I need to say this. I've had suidical thoughts for about 2 years, and recently I've become mildly depressed, and I've honestly questioned my point in life, even at this moment. I just feel like my help isn't wanted, and IM not wanted, but enough about me, let me tell you something about this pack For all of you that have seen the comment Loki, or whoever posted it, about Sarah saying people were gullible, she didn't want to offend anyone, but the things Loki did, it was VERY hurtful to me, and a lot of other people, I can't say how hurt I am like RIGHT NOW, maybe some of you don't care, maybe some of you are sobbing over the fact that someone would even doubt Sarahs love for all of you. I know I would scream and cry, and hurt myself because someone doesn't think Sarah doesn't care for EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. ''' ''Second thing, if you like Odious, Im glad you've been staying, I know you like it and you're happy because you've remain loyal through all the new packs that have popped up and all the negative comments posted on our wiki, I love every single one of you, and since i've been inactive a lot negativity has come up, for those of you that hope Odious disbands, or it breaks, and everyone leaves then it disbands, I'd like to tell you something now. The disbanding of Odious will never happen as long as there is hate and disgust towards us, when you are cackling and laughing, and making fun of us, calling our ego, our pride, our ambition out, you're wrong, you're correcting someone who might be discouraged from school, or scared of how they see themselves or how others see themselves, I love almost everyone, everyone I've met has been encouraging to Odious, and all the nice comments people leave, like how nice our page is, or how awesome our personalities are, or how we share a unbreakable bond.. I thank all of you just of how loyal you've stayed and how protective you are.'' ''I know I already said this but, Sarah loves you all, and those of you who are still participating in a friendship with Midnight or Loki, I do truly hope you come to me, I will tell you what happened, I won't call either of them our more than I have, but I would like to talk to anyone who believes Sarah's opinion and hurt is wrong. Yes.. come talk to me, tell me how Sarah isn't hurt. She loves you all! <3! How could you ever doubt her loyality or bond with this pack!!? How.dare.you. I swear guys, if any of you don't believe Sarah doesn't love you, leave, leave right now, and if you leave you'll never experience the loving, caring, experienced leadership, intellegent, calm, cool beans, funny, goofy (Yes I know they kind of mean the same thing.) colorful personality of our alpha.. Sarah, I love you, and I always will, block out the discouragement and look to the future and just be yourself! Even if yourself is sad and scared, I will drape over you like a human cape of confidence and cheer you along the way as you start to feel happy and joyful. Thank you for reading my long speech, I just also want to let everyone else out there know'' ''...'' ''..'' ''.....'' ''...'' ''..'' ''.... :)..'' ''Don't try and discourage ANYONE, I will hear about it, and I will find you. '' ''Don't laugh at me or gossip.'' ''I will hear it.'' ''I will watch you move.'' ''Then I will pounce'' ''And smother you with a pillow <3'' ''Then slap some common sense into you with a spork.'' ''FROM YOUR FAVORITE ORINGE! <3 <3 <3 <3'''''